It's Not Love!
by Lenayuri
Summary: Traducción '¡No es Amor' ¡No estoy enamorado de Harry Potter! TRxHP. Oneshot. Rating M.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada de este fandom me pertenece y no aspiro a lucrar con mis bebés(?). Así que ¡no me demanden!

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Slash

Tom/Harry

Rating M -porque estos dos son unos niños malos... y sexys.

* * *

**=ACLARACIONES=**

Esta historia **no me pertenece**, es de la linda **phoenixmaiden13** quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirlo.

El link original aparece abajito; si te gustó, agrega el fic original a favoritos para que me sigan permitiendo traducir más sobre esta pareja *guiño*.

Los reviews que dejen para ella se los pasaré vía MP.

**(h)(t)(t)(p)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(f)(a)(n)(f)(i)(c)(t)(i)(o)(n).(n)(e)(t)(/)(s)(/)(3)(8)(9)(9)(6)(3)(2)(/)(1)(/)It-s-Not-Love**

* * *

"Conversación Normal"

_Pensamientos_

_**Pársel**_

* * *

¡No es Amor!

_It's Not Love!_

Por: **phoenixmaiden13**

Traducción: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort NO estaba enamorado. ¡Lo repito, NO! Los Lords Oscuros no hacen amor. ¡Era inefable, inaudito y totalmente ridículo! Y sin embargo… y sin embargo…

Se quedó mirando a la figura que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Su cabello negro azabache extendido sobre la almohada, las pestañas largas y oscuras fijas contra las bronceadas, y aun así, pálidas mejillas, los suaves labios sonrosados que se separan en el sueño, tan felizmente ignorante del peligro que lo rodeaba.

Tom negó con la cabeza violentamente. ¡NO! Él no estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Por supuesto que no. El niño había sido una espina en su costado durante años, pero no más. Para alguien tan valorado y protegido, Potter fue sorprendentemente fácil de capturar sin alertar a la maldita Orden del Fénix. Oh, sí. Todos ellos deben de estar corriendo como pollos sin cabeza preguntándose a dónde se había ido su salvador.

Se echó a reír.

¡Y justo debajo de sus narices!

Acarició su varita amorosamente. Sí. Cuando Potter despertara, ya no habría más. Oh, cómo anhelaba ver esos ojos verdes ampliándose por el temor y la desesperación cuando viera que estaba atrapado con su peor enemigo sin posibilidad de escapar. Su preciosa Orden no iba a poder salvarlo ahora. Y la ira; sí, la ira. La ira que estaba seguro llegaría a oscurecer esos hermosos ojos verdes y su adorable nariz crujiría y sus dientes blancos expuestos rogándole que…

¡No! ¡Detente justo ahí! Harry maldito Potter era una espina en su costado, ¡una espina! No un amante potencial. Su mente se entretuvo brevemente en la idea de pasar sus manos sobre la piel de porcelana. Tom negó con la cabeza. No debería estar teniendo esos pensamientos en presencia de su enemigo, incluso si lo encontraba un _poquito_ atractivo.

Miró hacia la cama y sonrió ampliamente hacia el cuerpo que despertaba lentamente. Luego el verde se encontró con el rojo. "Hola Harry. Que amable de tu parte el acompañarme."

Harry despertó del más placentero sueño que haya tenido y que había tenido bastantes. Recordaba a un hombre de cabello negro, de piel suave, musculoso cuerpo y manos largas y pálidas que le habían tocado en todas partes. Y donde quiera que esas manos se movieran, la boca las seguía. ¡Oh, Dios la boca! Su hombre misterioso, como Harry había comenzado a llamarlo, tenía una boca como un dios. Besaba, lamía y chupaba en todas partes. Y él se refería a _todas partes_; la mitad de los lugares que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía o que sabía eran tan sensibles. Pero su hombre misterioso los había encontrado. ¡Se había sentido tan bien! No quería que terminara. Se estaba a empezando a poner realmente bueno cuando se despertó, dolorosamente excitado.

La primera cosa que notó fue que esa no era su cama. Se estiró y sintió que las sábanas eran de seda. No había forma en el infierno en que su tía y tío le permitieran acercarse a la seda, sobre todo dormir en ellas. Y también, la cama era mucho más grande que la suya. Era agradable, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su peor enemigo. _¡Oh, mierda!_

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Esa definitivamente no era su habitación en Privet Drive. La habitación estaba deliciosamente decorada con varios elementos antiguos y nuevos. Era amplia y espaciosa, no como la suya, pequeña y estrecha. La combinación de colores es verde y plata, _qué irónico_, las cortinas de un verde oscuro al igual que las sábanas de seda debajo de él. Había un sofá cómodo mirando hacia la pared. Una chimenea se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación con fuego rugiente en su interior. Un armario y una cómoda de madera de caoba en otra esquina. Y una estantería junto a la ventana llena de libros caros y viejos.

Sus ojos buscaron las puertas dobles a unos 20 pies de distancia de él con un psicópata loco en el camino. _¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué debo hacer?_

"Hola Harry. Que amable de tu parte el acompañarme.", dijo Voldemort suavemente, dirigiendo la atención de Harry hacia él.

"Voldemort", gruñó Harry.

Ahora que realmente le ponía atención, él era diferente. Voldemort ya no era el viejo, con escamas, sin nariz bastardo que había visto por última vez. Estaba mirando al maliciosamente guapo de Tom Riddle, pero era mayor que con el que se había reunido en la Cámara de los Secretos en segundo año. Era humano. Aunque con los ojos rojos y aún era un bastardo.

Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras miraba a su enemigo. _No, para. ¿Por qué me sonrojo? ¡No me siento atraído hacia él! _"¿Dónde estoy?", exigió.

"Estás en mi casa, Potter", Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente "Y no irás a ninguna parte."

_¡Mierda! Estoy por mi propia cuenta. _Mantuvo sus ojos en Voldemort, extendió su mano hacia su bolsillo. Metió la mano y... nada. ¡Su varita se había ido! Miró hacia su mano vacía y murmuró una maldición.

Voldemort se rió, "Qué boca tan sucia, Potter," sonrió "¿de verdad creíste que te permitiría tener tu varita?"

_Por supuesto que no_, pensó Harry. Se sentó en la cama desde su posición acostada y Voldemort apuntó su varita hacia él.

"Espero hayas tenido dulces sueños, Potter, porque esos esos fueron los últimos que jamás volverás a tener."

Su sueño. Harry casi gimió en voz alta. _¿Dónde está mi hombre misterioso? _Pensó para sí mismo, _Oh, sí, cierto. Él sólo aparece en un momento de diferente de "necesidad"._ Miró hacia la puerta de nuevo, no había forma de que pudiese salir de ahí. Y si lo hiciera, lo más probable es que se encontraría con un Mortífago.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Voldemort y se congeló. Desde ese punto de vista le resultaba familiar, demasiado para su comodidad. _¡Mierda! No. Yo no..._ Giró por completo hacia Tom. _¡Tom! ¡Cuándo diablos se convirtió en Tom! No, Voldemort. ¡Es Voldemort! _Se giró hacia Voldemort y esta vez realmente lo observó. _¡Mierda, lo es!_ Dio un alto hacia atrás y rodó a un lado de la cama. Un hechizo lo rozó y chocó contra el muro mientras caía. _¡Lord Voldemort es mi hombre misterioso!_

Tom observó a Harry mientras despertaba y se desperezaba exponiendo su piel bronceada, la cual miraba con avidez, pero quitó su mirada de encima antes de llegar a quedar atrapado en otro mundo. Y sí, ahí estaba la ira. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron y se redujeron como rendijas, tal y como él había esperado que fuera.

Después intercambiaron algunas palabras. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente con horror en una especie de revelación y saltó de la cama.

"Reducto" dijo entre dientes, pero falló y dio contra la pared, dejando un agujero. "¿A dónde vas, Potter? No hay a dónde ir."

No hubo respuesta.

Entrecerró los ojos como rendijas _¿Qué está haciendo?_ "Puedes correr, pero no esconderte" susurró, rodeando la cama. Pero él se había ido. _Qué dem..._

Un ruido que venía del otro lado le llamó la atención, revelando a Harry saliendo de debajo de la cama y correr hacia la puerta. Con un movimiento de su varita cerró las puertas y las bloqueó. Harry golpeó la puerta con desesperación pero pronto se dio por vencido y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo mientras lentamente avanzaba.

"Te lo dije. No puedes escapar, Harry." se detuvo delante de Harry, con la punta de su varita levantando la barbilla de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos verdes se movían por todas partes, aterrizando en todas partes, pero su cara y su rostro se enrojecieron fuertemente. "¿Qué pasa, Harry?" preguntó con una sonrisa "¿Atrapado?"

Harry gruñó y empujó la varita, tratando de lanzarla lejos, pero Tom lo agarró y empujó contra la pared, inclinándose hacia adelante por lo que estaba al ras de él. Tom rió con diversión "Buen intento," susurró en el oído de Harry, haciéndole temblar. Tom casi gimió ante la cercanía de la piel de Harry. "¿Demasiado cerca?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"No lo sé. ¿No debería ser yo quien lo preguntara?"

Tom se apartó bruscamente "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Harry sonrió "¿Qué? Tú eres el único que me envía los sueños. Porque definitivamente no vienen de mi."

"No lo hice, Potter" Tom silbó con ira, mientras que el interior de su mente estaba corriendo. _No le envié esos sueños a él ¿o sí? ¡Mierda!_ Tom había estado teniendo sueños muy realistas acerca de Harry, pero no les había hecho caso, los puso de lado, por así decirlo. No tenía idea de que se los enviaba a Harry por su conexión. Pero al parecer, lo había hecho.

"Si lo hiciste." Harry argumentó.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que sucede dentro de esa cabeza tuya."

"Si, claro. Siempre me estás violando mentalmente."

"¡Violación mental!"

"Sí, violación mental. Entrando en mi cabeza y mostrándome visiones y esas cosas. Y ahora me estas enviando..." Harry hizo un gesto con las manos, ruborizándose. "estos sueños."

"No te he enviando nada. Si estas soñando conmigo es toda tu culpa."

"Estás mintiendo."

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" sí lo estaba, pero no iba a admitirlo.

"Sí. Así es. No tenía idea de que sintieras eso por mi."

Tom agarró a Harry por la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared, apuntó su varita hacia el pecho y se inclinó con un gruñido. Entonces, Harry dijo algo totalmente inesperado.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme o a besarme?"

Harry cerró la boca y se apretó contra la pared, con ganas de desaparecer. Vio cómo las cejas de Tom se disparaban hacia arriba con sorpresa. _¡Mierda! ¿Por qué diablos dije eso? ¡Él me va a matar! _Se quedó quieto y esperó lo inevitable. _Eso es lo que pasa cuando no uso la cabeza,_ pensó, _me meto en problemas aún más. _Harry miró a su alrededor otra vez buscando una salida, pero no había nada mientras él estuviese siendo presionado contra la puerta. Era hombre muerto, nadie iba a ir y salvarlo esta vez.

Tom de repente se apartó y lo miró, Harry no estaba seguro de su expresión. _O quiere apartarme o comerme. Y no en el sentido sanguinario psicótico, lo cual es poco probable. _Acabó aferrándose a una esperanza con lo que dijo anteriormente.

Tomando una decisión, Tom se encogió de hombros y bajó la varita, capturando a Harry con la guardia baja, no había manera de que Voldemort bajara su varita hacia un enemigo, sobre todo cuando lo dicho por su enemigo suponía su muerte. Tom de adelantó y plantó una mano al lado de la cabeza de Harry en la pared, abalanzándose. Sus labios se encontraron y él vio las estrellas.

_¡Oh dios, me está besando!_El primer impulso de Harry fue a empujarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, era como en sus sueños, él se derritió en el beso. Fue sorprendentemente suave y dulce, no tan exigente como él pensó que un Lord Oscuro sería si incluso tenían un compañero de cama. Los labios de Tom eran suaves contra los suyos y al estar tan cerca de él, olía a canela, no sabía por qué, pero eso lo volvía loco. Entonces Tom se apartó y él casi gimió ante la pérdida.

Me miró a los ojos de Harry por un momento, todo lo que veía en ellos obviamente lo dejó satisfecho porque se apresuró de nuevo hacia delante, esta vez Harry estaba listo.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con suavidad al principio y luego creció la intensidad. El anhelo y deseo eran claros entre ellos. Harry deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho de Tom, sintiendo los duros músculos debajo de ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom. Sintió los brazos de Tom envolverse alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él más cerca, así que estaba al ras contra él. _Si muriera ahora, moriría feliz_, pensó mientras Tom le acercaba.

Tom empujó a Harry más cerca, pero no era suficiente. Deslizó sus dedos entre los rizos negros de Harry, que eran sorprendentemente suave al tacto a pesar de su apariencia rebelde, y tiró de la cabeza de Harry con violencia. Tom movió su lengua contra los labios de Harry y los mordió, buscando una entrada y la boca de Harry se abrió obedientemente, dejando el camino libre para que Tom explorara.

Y explorar fue lo que hizo. Devoró la boca de Harry como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre, ¡él estaba en el cielo! La boca de Harry era dulce y suave y sus lengua se encontraron ansiosamente en una carrera de caricias. Era consciente de que Harry estaba gimiendo en el beso y se aferra con fuerza a él. Los sonidos que él hacía iban directamente hacia abajo, hasta su miembro endurecido. Presionó a Harry contra la pared y pasó la mano por el estómago de Harry y él se estremeció en respuesta. De repente, besar a Harry no era suficiente, quería más... más...

Tom giró a Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás a la cama. Harry obedientemente se movió con él hasta la parte posterior, hasta que sus piernas golpearon la cama. Lo bajó de manera que la cabeza de Harry quedó en la almohada y le soltó la boca y se pegó a un lado del cuello de Harry.

Harry gimió con fuerza mientras chupaba un trozo de piel de la oreja, así que se pasó la lengua contra él para oír el sonido otra vez, y fue recompensado con él. Chupó el hermoso cuello expuesto unas cuantas veces más, Tom volvió a su boca y la penetró. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron juntas con avidez, deslizándose alrededor de la otra. Luego se apartó y volvió a su cuello y dejó un rastro de besos húmedos por el lado del cuello de Harry.

Queriendo probar más, Tom empezó a desabrocharse la camisa de Harry para poder acceder a su piel.

Harry no protestó cuando él lo bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado. Sabía lo que iba a seguir, pero no le importaba realmente.

Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil respirar cada que Tom daba más y más besos y chupaba la piel mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Realmente no podía hacer nada por el momento, sólo aguantar y tratar de respirar. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban demasiado apretados para su comodidad, y de repente los sintió flojos.

Harry miró hacia abajo para ver a Tom trabajando para deshacerse de su cinturón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Ahora veía el parecido de su hombre misterioso con Tom, eran uno y el mismo. Tom le alzó las caderas y deslizó sus pantalones vaqueros y calzoncillos por sus piernas y los tiró; liberando su endurecida erección.

Tom gruñó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Tantas veces había soñado con esto, nunca creyó que se haría realidad, estaba equivocado. Se alegró por una vez, Harry era precioso. Se había curtido una piel suave, un pecho entonado, brazos y piernas, muy probablemente de sus años de jugar Quidditch. Pero ahora las mordeduras de amor estropeado el cuello y el pecho, y sus pezones duros por la atención que Tom les había concedido. Su piel estaba enrojecida y brillante con el brillo de la ligera capa de sudor en su cuerpo.

Tom deslizó un dedo en contra de una vena en la erección de Harry, lo que resultó en un jadeo. Sonriendo, envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de Harry y movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, bombeando lentamente. La respiración de Harry se hacía errática y se aceleraba con sus movimientos lentos. Con la otra mano se agachó y tomó sus testículos y los acariciaba a la vez con su mano. Tom se alegró de oír a Harry gemir de placer y le animó a seguir adelante, por lo que aceleró el ritmo de su mano.

Harry gimió de nuevo cuando la mano de Tom se movió más rápido alrededor de su erección. Se sintió mejor cuando lo hizo. No podía dejar de levantar sus caderas al ritmo de la mano acariciando, queriendo que fuese más rápido. Y más rápido iba. Se volvía loco de placer. Con una mano le acariciaba el miembro y con la otra amasaba sus testículos, se iba a venir en cualquier momento.

Harry miró hacia abajo y vio que Tom se dirigía hacia abajo. _¡Oh Dios! ¡Él no lo haría! ¡No lo haría! ¡Oh Dios!_ Él jadeó y gimió en voz alta mientras la boca caliente de Tom cerró alrededor de él _**"Oh, dios, ssssi."**_

Tom miró hacia arriba al oír el sonido de la lengua antigua de Slytherin, parecía que Harry hablaba Pársel cuando se le complacía. Se preguntó si era cosa de una sola vez o si continuaría durante toda la noche. Esperaba que sí, porque era increíblemente sexy y excitante.

Tom escuchó hablar a un incoherente Harry y a sus gemidos de placer. Quería saber qué más haría por lo que empezó a lamer la punta del miembro de Harry causando que su respiración por el trabajo y más gemidos escaparan. Deslizó su lengua a lo largo de la hendidura en la punta del miembro de Harry, resultando que Harry empujara sus caderas hacia arriba. Lamió y chupó el órgano en su boca y suavemente pasó los dientes a lo largo de la vena gruesa por debajo, por lo que Harry dejó escapar un gemido bajo, lleno de placer.

Tom continuó acariciando la impresionante erección de Harry con su lengua. Lamiendo y chupando con una mordida ocasional al lado de la longitud, probando lo que iba a hacer. Cansado de los juegos, Tom lo tomó en todo lo largo de su boca y chupó con fuerza.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Tom y tiró de él. ¡Dios se sentía bien! Si en su mundo de sueños era bueno, la realidad era aún mejor. Era vagamente consciente de que estaba hablando, pero no eran oraciones completas, implicaban una combinación entre el nombre de Tom y lo bien que se sentía entre el Inglés y pársel.

¡Dios! No iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Se sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había precipitado hacia el sur y el calor se colocó en la parte baja del estómago, de manera constante cada vez más caliente, más fuerte.

Harry no pudo aguantar más, ¡él no podría! "T-Tom... no p-puedo... ¡v-voy a venirme!" se las arregló para decir, pero sólo parecía alentar Tom porque la succión aumentó alrededor de su miembro duro y sintió los dedos acariciando la base de su pene.

¡No! Iba a terminar en la boca de Tom; él no podía hacer eso. Trató de empujar a Tom lejos, pero él sólo lo hacía con más fuerza, tirando de sus caderas hacia arriba para hundirse más profundamente en la boca de Tom.

"Ngh, ¡hah! ¡hah! ¡T-Tom! ¡P-Para! Ugh. V-voy a ve..."

Tom tarareó de acuerdo y eso fue todo. Harry no pudo contenerse, y las vibraciones de la boca de Tom corrieron por su polla y sintió el descanso del apresado.

Harry gritó y vio puntos brillantes que colorearon su visión cuando se vino. Blancas lineas de semen caliente escurriendo en la boca de Tom, quien se apresuró a tragar el líquido hasta que desapareció todo.

Harry jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Tom lo soltó y le besó el camino de vuelta hasta el pecho de Harry. Finalmente, los ojos rojos de Tom brillaron con lujuria hacia los dilatados ojos verdes.

"_**¿Te diviertessss?"**_

"_**Ssssí"**_Harry susurró sin aliento y giró la cabeza ruborizado y cerró los ojos.

Sintió un pellizco agudo en el lado de su cuello. "No vayassss a dormirte ahora, no he terminado contigo todavía."

Harry gimió. ¡Había más! Estaba satisfecho ya, y sin embargo, todavía había más por venir. De acuerdo con la expresión en los ojos de Tom, no iba a recibir nada de sueño esa noche.

Tom miró a la cara roja de Harry y sintió su miembro contraerse, haciéndole saber que él todavía no estaba satisfecho. En silencio le dijo que tuviera paciencia, pero en realidad sólo mirando a Harry venirse había sido suficiente para que dure por lo menos un rato.

Tom giró suavemente la cara de Harry hacia él y lo besó profundamente, deslizando su lengua en la boca ya abierta de Harry, dejando que Harry se probara.

Apartándose, miró a los ojos de Harry, haciendo la pregunta en silencio. Él podía ser un Lord Oscuro, pero no quería hacerle daño a Harry, sobre todo si iba a ser el primero. Ese pensamiento emocionó a Tom al máximo.

"Estás demasiado vestido," susurró Harry con voz ronca en respuesta.

"De hecho lo estoy", murmuró él.

Harry silenciosamente levantó los brazos y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa a Tom. Una vez hecho esto, se la deslizó por sus hombros y la apartó. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho pálido de Tom, explorando con curiosidad y Tom se lo permitió. A él le gustaba. Al ser un Lord Oscuro no permitía que nadie lo tocara, sobre todo de esta manera. Pero Harry era una excepción, siempre la había sido.

Harry levantó la cara a Tom, "Hay que salir al sol más a menudo", susurró y luego lo besó profundamente.

Tom sonrió en el beso. Sintió los dedos de Harry empezar a jugar con el borde de sus pantalones, inseguro. Tom profundizó el beso aún más para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Tomando valor, Harry desabrochó los pantalones de Tom y abrió la cremallera, sin dejar de besarlo.

Entonces Tom se retiró completamente, alejándose de él, desapareciendo de la vista. Harry gimió en voz alta y alcanzó a ciegas la piel de Tom, la necesidad del contacto con la piel. Un minuto más tarde, Tom apareció sobre él y Harry se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de él, llevándolo más cerca.

Harry se quedó sin aliento al sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Tom contra de él y se aferró con más fuerza. Sintió la propia erección de Tom moverse en contra de él y Harry instintivamente empujó sus caderas hacia arriba empujando el conjunto.

"¡Ah!" Harry lanzó un grito de placer y escuchó el propio gemido suave de Tom contra su oreja. Mordió el hombro de Tom y él gimió más fuerte.

Tom se apartó y tomó los brazos de Harry de su cuello y la inmovilizó sobre su cabeza. "Abre las piernas para mí", dijo en voz baja.

Harry miró a Tom con incertidumbre, sin saber lo que iba a hacer.

"Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño."

Dándole una última mirada de incertidumbre, obedientemente abrió las piernas y Tom se colocó entre ellas.

Tom vio la duda en los ojos de Harry. Se dio cuenta de que Harry no sabía lo que pasaría más allá de este punto. "Shh. Relájate", susurró. Tomó un frasco de lubricante que había agarrado de la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Sí, él era un mago, pero prefería la forma muggle para preparar a su pareja.

Tom recubrió sus dedos y puso el frasco a un lado. Besó a Harry otra vez y abrió las piernas de Harry un poco más separadas para poder acceder a la entrada de Harry.

Harry abrió la boca en estado de alarma cuando sintió a Tom entre sus nalgas y algo viscoso en el círculo interior de su entrada. Instintivamente apretó y trató de cerrar las piernas, pero Tom estaba entre ellos.

"Shh, shh, shh," Tom murmuró pasando un brazo alrededor de él y dejar ir de las muñecas de Harry, "Está bien." Suavemente volvió a la entrada con su dedo, esperando a que Harry se relajara para que pudiera continuar.

Harry envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom con fuerza. "¿Dolerá?" susurró, odiaba lo patético que sonaba su voz, pero tenía miedo, ¡maldita sea!

"Sólo un poco, amor" dijo Tom en voz baja. "Voy a tratar de no lastimarte mucho, ¿está bien?"

Harry vaciló y luego asintió, señalando vagamente la expresión de cariño.

Tom sintió que Harry lentamente se relajaba. "Eso es todo. Relájate. Confía en mí."

_Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo_, Harry pensó y se obligó a relajarse más.

Cuando Tom consideró que Harry se relajó bastante, lentamente hundió su dedo adentro. Se sentía Harry contraerse y le acarició suavemente el muslo y lo besó de nuevo, y siguió deslizando su dedo dentro hasta la base. Se movió un poco, entrando y saliendo hasta que Harry se relajó completamente. Entonces comenzó a meter un segundo dedo.

Harry se quedó sin aliento al sentir el segundo dedo (supo lo que era hasta ahora) se deslizó en él y trató de sacarlo a la fuerza. ¡Dolía! Gimió de dolor y trató de sacarlo, pero sólo se lastimó más.

"¡Shh! Relájate, Harry. Relájate. Va a terminar pronto.", susurró Tom suavemente besándolo repetidas veces.

"Duele", gimió Harry.

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero no lo hará pronto bien. Te lo prometo."

Harry a regañadientes dejó de apretar pero estaba dispuesto a contraerse de nuevo si le empezaba a doler, y dejó que los dedos siguieran adelante.

Una vez que Tom consiguió el segundo dedo hasta el fondo, besó a Harry otra vez. "Esto va a doler por unos pocos momentos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para el dolor. Tom empezó a tijera con los dedos tan suavemente como pudo. Luego continuó hasta que se relajó lo suficiente, para luego juntarlos de nuevo y se acercarlos hacia adelante otra vez.

Harry de repente se quedó sin aliento y levantó sus caderas cuando el placer se disparó por su espalda. Pero en lugar de parar Tom siguió a tocar ese mismo lugar una y otra vez.

"_**¿Te gusssstó essssso?"**_ Tom le susurró con voz ronca.

"_**Ssssí"**_siseó Harry.

_**"Esssssa es tu próssssstata"**_ murmuró Tom y lo acarició de nuevo.

"¡Ah, hah, hah, ¡bueno!" Harry jadeó.

"_**¿Lo essss?"**_ Preguntó Tom y comenzó a deslizarse en un tercer dedo.

Harry apenas sintió cuando su 'próstata' fue asaltado una y otra vez, _**"Ssssí".**_

Tom mantenía los tres dedos perfectamente dentro y se aseguró Harry se dilatara lo suficiente, antes de sacarlos. Harry gimió y agarró la mano de Tom y trató de poner los dedos en el interior.

Tom se echó a reír: "No los querías dentro, y ahora ya no los quieres fuera." Harry no respondió, sólo gimió y volvió a intentarlo, pero Tom tiró de sus manos.

"No te preocupes, amor, tendrás algo mejor en un momento," dijo en voz baja jadeando ligeramente mientras cubría su miembro con lubricante.

"¿Dolerá?" Harry jadeó.

"Sólo al principio."

Harry asintió y esperó a que el placer viniera, no el dolor.

Tom levantó las caderas de Harry un poco más para un mejor acceso y se colocó junto a la entrada de Harry, "¿Listo?"

Una asentimiento.

Tom lentamente comenzó a empujar hacia adelante y se deslizó por el apretado anillo de músculos, no sin resistencia, pero él siguió empujando hacia adelante. Él gimió en voz alta incapaz de evitar que el calor del interior de Harry lo asaltara. _**"Eressss tan apretado"**_ siseó Tom.

Harry gimió cuando Tom se deslizó en él. Sólo dolió un poco, como Tom había dicho. También era mucho mejor y más grande que los dedos. Y Harry sabía lo que era y se preguntó cómo Tom iba a meter todo dentro de él. De lo que pudo ver, "eso" era largo y grueso, no creía que fuera a caber, pero lo hizo, y ahora se preguntaba si todo eso podría cabria.

A continuación, todos los pensamientos volaron fuera de su mente cuando Tom golpeó ese lugar directamente y gritó de placer. Tom siguió presionando hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Pero esperó hasta que Harry se calmara y se ajustara a su tamaño. "¿C-cupo todo dentro?" preguntó Harry con los ojos vidriosos.

"_**Ssssí"**_

Harry gimió y Tom comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera varias veces. Mantuvo el mismo ritmo durante un tiempo, hasta que Harry quiso más. _**"No esssstoy hecho de crisssstal, Tom."**_

Tom silbó, salió y embistió de nuevo, rectificado sus caderas contra las de Harry y tirando hacia fuera y hacerlo de nuevo. Harry movió sus caderas hacia arriba y gritó de placer, "¡Más!"

Tom gimió y continuó empujando repetidamente dentro y fuera del cuerpo dispuesto debajo de él. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía Harry. _¡Y yo quería matarlo! Estoy loco para renunciar a algo tan bueno. _Harry estaba tan caliente y apretado alrededor de él, que no quería parar. Tom subió más las caderas de Harry y se hundió más profundamente.

Harry jadeó cuando Tom se movió en su interior. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Cada vez que Tom golpeaba ese lugar dentro de él, la sensación corría todo el camino por su cuerpo haciendo su cabeza una nube y sus dedos se doblaban por el placer. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tom y cerró los tobillos juntos para mantenerse firme y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

Deseando hacer algo, cualquier cosa para hacer que se sintieran mejor, Harry usó su peso y cualquier influencia que pudiera llegar a impulsarse hacia adelante. Tom se había clavado en Harry cuando él empujó hacia adelante. Ellos chocaron bruscamente y ambos gritaron de placer.

_**"¡Tan bueno, Dioses Harry!"**_ Tom siseó.

Harry jadeó entre la fricción cuando se unieron._ ¡Otra vez!_ Pensó y él mismo se impulsó de nuevo hacia delante. "¡Ah, ah! T-Tom" gritó Harry. _**"¡Mássss fuerte!"**_

Tom gruñó ante la orden, pero no se enfadó. _**"Como ordénessss"**_Tom salió completamente y se hundió hasta el fondo, duro. Harry gritó en éxtasis.

_**"¡Mío!"**_Tom siseó posesivamente mientras seguía golpeando en su interior.

_**"¡Tuyo!"**_ Harry gritó en respuesta.

Mantuvieron el ritmo constante y duro antes de que Tom lo rompiera y comenzara a empujar violentamente, con la sensación de que el final estaba cerca.

_**"¡Mássss rápido!"**_ Harry gritó y Tom obedeció la orden con avidez.

"T-Tom. Yo... v-voy a... a..." Harry gritó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás tirando de lado a lado. "Voy a... ¡voy a...!" Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y se aferró con fuerza.

"Lo sé", se quejó a Tom, empujando hacia la cálida y apretada entrada una y otra vez. Bajó la mirada a la cara de Harry. Estaba sonrojado y con una jodida expresión de éxtasis. Sus ojos se cerraron herméticamente y su boca suave se separó en un grito silencioso. _**"Harry, abre los ojossss."**_

Harry los abrió obedientemente y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada. Tom tomó y capturó esa boca deliciosa. Deslizó su lengua en la boca de Harry y su lengua se encontró con la suya en una feroz batalla por el dominio, que Tom ganó.

Harry gimió de placer cuando su boca fue asaltado. Se aferró más fuerte mientras sentía el endurecimiento familiar en su ingle. Tom sacó su boca y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran de un brillante color escarlata. Harry lo encontró hermoso. El calor comenzaba a ser difícil de ignorar después de un tiempo.

"T-Tom... voy a... quiero... ¡venirme!" Harry gritó y cerró los ojos.

"_**Ábrelossss, Harry" **_susurró Tom.

Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"_**Córrete para mi" **_susurró Tom y envolvió una mano alrededor del abandonado miembro de Harry y comenzó a acariciar al compás de sus embestidas.

Con el abuso de su próstata y la caricia de su polla en la mano caliente de Tom junto con la solicitud susurrada en pársel, Harry se acercó al borde. "¡Tom!" gritó de placer y se liberó en la mano de Tom. Se corrió salpicando el pecho de Tom y su mano. Los colores bailaban a través de su visión y se siguió corriendo. Otro embiste y un calor húmedo y caliente se derramó dentro de él cuando Tom se vino con un gemido.

Cuando Harry se corrió, apretó sus paredes interiores al rededor de Tom y él no pudo aguantar más. Empujó con fuerza y gritó. "¡Harry!" y se vino, derramando su semen en el cuerpo cálido de Harry.

Incapaz de soportar más, Tom se derrumbó encima de Harry, pero tuvo cuidado de no aplastarlo, y enterró su cara en el hombro de Harry. Él jadeó y trató de recuperar el aliento y notó el aroma almizclado combinado con el dulce aroma de Harry.

El orgasmo de Harry finalmente se detuvo dejándole agotado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tom cuando él se derrumbó y escuchó la respiración rápida de Tom mientras trataba de recuperar la suya.

Después de un momento Tom se sentó y miró inquisitivamente a los ojos de Harry. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa, "Mejor que bien. Me siento muy bien"

Tom sonrió, y quiero decir que realmente sonrió "Eso es bueno".

Harry levantó una mano hacia la cara de Tom y le acarició la mejilla. "Tienes una bonita sonrisa. Deberías sonreír más a menudo."

Tom volvió la cara en la palma de Harry y lo besó. "Por lo general no tengo una razón para hacerlo," dijo y salió lentamente del cuerpo de Harry y lo puso a su lado.

Harry gimió por la pérdida, pero se hizo un ovillo apretado al costado de Tom. Tom se volvió ligeramente y tomó a Harry en sus brazos. Ambos, Harry y Tom dejaron escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se metieron simultáneamente bajo las sábanas.

Mientras Harry se quedaba dormido, susurró dos palabras que Tom nunca pensó oír.

"Te amo"

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron en shock cuando el amor se vertió por su conexión por lo que sabía que era verdad. Los ojos de Tom se suavizaron y sonrió. Quitó el cabello de Harry de su frente, Tom besó la cicatriz con forma de rayo y cerró los ojos. Tirando del cuerpo caliente de Harry más cerca.

_De acuerdo. Tal vez él estaba enamorado de Harry Potter._

* * *

_**Fin**  
_

* * *

**Notas Traductora  
**

Debo aclarar algo.

En la frase _"Mientras Harry se quedaba dormido, susurró dos palabras que Tom nunca pensó oír."_ de hecho es _"susurró tres palabras"_, porque en inglés es_ "I love you"_, pero es español es _"Te amo"_. ¿Ok? Espero no me maten por ese detalle.

Ahora, el pársel se me hace una de las lenguas más sexys de todo el mundo, si pudiera, la aprendería... porque escuchar el siseo ha de ser tan... *fangirlea*

El Tom/Harry me ha cautivado completamente, y estoy comenzando a traerles traducciones sobre estos dos, porque no hay muchos en español. Me complacería mucho si me regalan un review, y si encuentran algún error de dedo, perdonen, pero es casi media noche, hoy no dormí bien, tengo frío y mañana trabajo. Y por si preguntan del por qué si estoy ocupada hago esto ¡es porque me encantan estos dos!

Tom debió quedarse así, en lugar de tomar su cara serpentil... hubiese adquirido miles de seguidores... yo me apuntaría ;)

**¿Review? **

Recuerden que los reviews que dejen para **phoenixmaiden13** se los pasaré vía MP.


End file.
